CASE OF THE MURDER
by BarrelRacer13
Summary: seaqul to RETURN OF THE FORMER ALLY. Zim, Ileen, Gir, Chir, Kir, Nib, and Fiz go to Kir's home planet to slove the murder of her sister. but surprizes wait around every coner...will they even make it out alive?please r&r 2ND CHANCE
1. THE AMUSMENT PARK

**OK, I HAVE NO IDEA HOW THOUGHT OF THIS BEGINNING, ALL I KNOW IS THAT I THOUGHT OF IT WHEN I WAS AT THE FAIR. ITS HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER IS WILL BE FUNNY, BUT I JUST MAKE THESE STORIES UP AS I GO. THIS WILL BE THE LAST STORY THAT THE DATENS WILL BE IN.**

**THE AMUSEMENT PARK**

Zim, Ileen, and their smeet, Anie, where walking around an amusement park on Meekrob. Zim and Ileen were the new 'Tallests' sense Red retired, and Purple was killed. Zim was laughing at others who were throwing up, getting hurt, or scared.

"Mommy, can we go on that ride?" Anie asked, pointing toward a very big roller coaster that went upside-down, sideways, in loops, and it was a very fast ride. Very fast.

"Why don't you and Daddy go on it?" Ileen suggested.

"Uhhh…I don't do roller coasters…." Zim said, taking a step back.

"Oh, c'mon! go on the ride with your daughter!" Ileen insisted.

"I'd rather not…." Zim mumbled.

"Why? Are you too afraid?" Ileen teased.

"Me? Afraid? Of a simple roller coaster? Ha! Impossible!" Zim replied.

"Then go on it with her." Ileen challenged.

"Fine. wait, why don't you go on it with her?" Zim growled.

"I'll tell you later. now go on the ride with Anie!" Ileen snapped.

Grumbling to himself, Zim made his way, with Anie, towards the roller coaster. He gulped as he sat down in the roller coaster-cart-thingy next to Anie.

About 20 minutes later, the ride finally stopped. Ileen watched as Zim, his face more green then normal, made his way out of the cart, with Anie skipping along happily.

The very second Zim got about 3 feet from Ileen, he snatched his hand from Anie's grip and ran towards the nearest trash can, and basically puked up his insides. He stumbled back toward Ileen.

"And that is why I don't go on Roller Coasters." He sighed, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Now that Ileen got a closr look at him, she noticed that his pants were completely soaked.

"Can we go on again? Please! Can we? Can we! Can we?" Anie asked eagerly.

"No! I already have a head ache from you screaming in my antenna the whole stupid ride!" Zim snapped.

"She screamed the whole ride? Anie never screams! Although, I did hear you screaming." Ileen was eager to hear this story.

"Yes, she screamed the whole time! And what made things worse, some fat blob guy sat in the cart in front of us, and man did he have some gas problems! The whole what-seemed-like-an-hour ride all I could smell was old chilly dogs, and what ever else he ate today!" Zim exclaimed.

"And I see you peed yourself." Ileen mused. Zim's antennae went back in embarrassment.

"That wasn't my fault…." He mumbled.

"Can we _PLEASE_ go again?" Anie begged.

"NO! there is no way you can get me on that ride again!" Zim growled

a few seconds later…..

Gir came back from a cotton candy stand, and without a word (which was surprising), he pushed Zim and Anie back on to the roller coaster.

This time, Gir _and_ Anie were screaming at the top of their lungs and poor zim was in the middle of them. and what made things worse, this time there were two fat, gassy, blobs, so the smell was so much worse.

After 5 minutes on the ride, Zim threw-up, and wet his pants again. He hated roller coasters. By the time the ride was over, Zim had thrown-up about 3 times. Saddly, he didn't make it to the trash can quick enough before he threw up again. It was quite sad really, how a smeet could go on a roller coaster like that twice and be perfectly fine, when he couldn't even go on the ride once without getting sick.

"No more roller coasters. Ever." He sighed as he sat down on the bench next to Ileen.

"Can we go on it again?" Gir screamed happily.

"No." Zim replied.

"Please?" Anie begged.

"You aren't aloud be yourself, Anie. And Gir is only aloud on when an adult is with him so he doesn't brake anything." Ileen tried to explain.

"Cant you go on with me and Gir?" Anie pleaded.

"Sorry, but I cant. I'll go on a different ride with you." Ileen answered as gently as she could.

"Can Daddy go on with me?" Anie asked.

Ileen looked over to Zim.

"I think Daddy's had enough of roller coasters for today." Ileen sighed gently.

"You mean for the rest of my life." Zim grumbled.

"But I like that ride!" Anie whined.

"Sorry, but no more roller coasters unless you can go them yourself." Zim growled.

"Come on. We're going to go on a few more rides, play some games, then head home." Ileen sighed.

"Do we have to? Cant we just go home, get some edible food, and go the bed?" Zim whined.

"Just a few more. now come on." Ileen growled, grabbing Zim's hand and pulling him up.

"If I said I have headache, can we leave?" Zim asked hopefully.

"No." Ileen answered grimly.

"Ugh." Zim didn't want to be here. A few people passing by noticed Zim's wet pants, and some laughed. His eye twitched.

"I hate amusement parks." He grumbled.

"And I hate it when you complain! Now come on." Ileen snapped.

"You can get very snappy sometimes." Zim stated.

"Shut up."

"My point exactly."

After about 3 more hours of useless rides and stupid games, they finally headed home. Anie, Gir, and Ileen slept the whole ride home –which was a 5 hour ride- while Zim drove, struggling to stay awake. You could kinda say he crash-landed on the Massive's ship dock. Everyone else jumped, while Zim just sat there.

"We're home." He stated plainly.

"And you couldn't land any better?" Ileen growled.

"I could've if I wasn't so tired." He yawned. When they all got out, and began to walk toward the entrance of the main Tallests room thingy, Zim was the only one walking stiffly.

"What are you so stiff about?" Ileen asked, in a better mood.

"My pants are still a little damp." He mumbled. Ileen laughed softly at him.

"Ok, before you head to bed, I want you to meat me in the lounge." Ileen sighed.

"Whats so important that you cant just tell me in our room?" Zim growled.

"Fine, I'll tell you in our room. After you change your pants though." Ileen rolled her eyes.

"Duh." Zim called as he entered his and Ileen's shared room.

ILEEN'S POV:

As Ileen put Anie to bed, she wondered how Zim would react to what she was going to tell him. she knocked on the door to their room, sense Zim likes to lock doors.

"Hold on!" his voice was muffled by the door. She waited 5 more minutes before he finally opened the door.

"How does it take that long to change your pants?" she asked.

"Hey, in case you forgot, im not very tall, so its hard to reach the part of the dresser where my pants are. And second, I had to go to the bathroom." Zim answered.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Zim asked her.

"What would you say if I told you we were going to have another smeet?" she asked.

"Depends. Are we?"

"Yes."

Zim fainted. Ileen shrugged and went to sleep.

**NOT THE LONGEST CHAPTER, BUT A VERY RANDOM BEGINNG. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. AND THUS, IT BEGINS

**I HAVE COME UP WITH A PLAN! THAT I MOST LIKELY WONT FOLLOW BECAUSE I NEVER DO. I WILL UPDATE A CHAPTER IN 'BEFORE' THEN UPDATE 'CASE OF THE MURDER'! IT'S A GREAT PLAN! AND I MOST LIKELY WONT REALLY FOLLOW IT, WHICH MAKES IT SO MUCH BETTER! YAY! **

**CHAPTER 2**

**AND THUS, IT BEGINS**

ILEEN'S POV:

Ileen was walking down the hall the next morning, going to get some break fast. Zim and Anie were still asleep, and Gir didn't want to leave because he said he had to make some tiger pancakes for Zim and add extra paper clips into the coffee. Ileen had no idea why Gir said that, but she just ignored it and left. But as she was walking, she heard someone yelling. Turning down the hall, she saw a sight you don't get to see every day.

There were a few of the Massive's workers, and three Daten who looked very annoyed. The Massive's workers were yelling at the taller aliens when one of the Irken threw a punch at the Irken Ileen recognized to be Kir. Kir caught the fist, and twisted the Irkens arm until he was on his knees.

"Will Irkens ever learn that Datens aren't easy to beat?" Kir growled at the Irken was now on its knees, gasping in pain.

"Let go! Let go of me!" the Irken cried.

"I don't think so." Kir hissed.

"Let go of him, Kir. We didn't come here to kill anyone." Chir sighed.

"Maybe you and Nibbles don't want to kill anyone right now, but neither of you had a queet pestering you all week!" Kir snapped.

"Well, I haven't seen any Datens for a while." Ileen spoke up. Kir let go of the Irken she was holding down, and it ran, followed by the other Massive's workers.

"We weren't planning on coming here. _I_ wanted to leave, but you two jerks dragged me here!" Kir growled at the two males who were following her.

"She's been cranky all week. But we came here to ask if you could help us." Chir spoke nicer then Kir, who's eyes were already brick red.

"You would be cranky to if you didn't sleep for three weeks! Then you two drag me here to solve the murder of my sister, when I could spend this time catching up on sleep!" Kir slapped Chir on the back of his head.

"Do you and little male who hangs around with you want to help us solve the murder of her sister?" Chir sighed.

"I think we can do this without _that_ Irkens help." The shortest of the three grumbled.

"Nib, get over it! All she did was stab Kir once! Kir lived, and even had a queet!" Chir snapped at the second male.

"Where is you…_queet_ anyway?" Ileen asked, looking at Kir.

"I left her with his mate." She pointed toward Nib.

"She's not my mate yet!" Nib protested.

"Exactly. Key word: yet." Kir growled.

"I liked it better when you were twisting that Irkens arm. You weren't snapping at me." Nib growled back.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! Geez, you guys argue so much!" Chir snapped at them.

both brother and sister stopped arguing.

"Sure, we'll help. Gir will have to come…." Ileen warned.

"Fiz and Jell-0 are coming too, so I don't see a difference." Chir shrugged.

"Fiz and Jell-0?" Ileen didn't know who they were.

"Fiz is Kir's D.O.G unit, and Jell-0 is mine." Chir explained. Ileen nodded.

"Follow me." She ordered.

"I cant believe im doing what an Irken tells me to." Nib grumbled loud enough for Ileen to hear.

"Hey, im not happy about it either." Kir growled back at him.

they reached the room Ileen, Zim, Gir, and Anie stayed at.

"Zim! Wake up!" Ileen yelled loudly right outside the bedroom door.

"Ahhh-Oof!"

when Ileen opened the door with the Datens behind her, she saw him laying on the floor, with his face press against it. She saw Kir and Nib smirk and Chir just roll his eyes. She sighed, and walked over to him.

"Get up. we have company." She sighed again.

"What? Who in the right mind wants to visit the Massive?" Zim was still a little dazed from the fact Ileen was expecting another smeet. But when he saw the Datens, he jumped up and pointed accusingly at them.

"Hey look, the little pervert learned how to stand!" Kir mocked him.

"Hey look, the _fat_ Daten learned how to talk!" Zim sneered. Kir growled and her eyes shot to a jet black. Chir had to hold her back, or else she would've attacked Zim. Nib looked ready to attack one of the Irkens too.

"Will you two just put aside your past rivalries and move on?" Chir sighed.

"Chir, I thought you knew me better. I don't forgive easily. Ever." Kir growled in response.

"Ok, well Kir's sister was murdered on Dat, and we came to ask if you want to help us find out who killed her. If you do, great, if you don't, all well." Chir growled, getting annoyed with Kir, Nib, and Zim.

"Sure, we'll help." Ileen said before Zim could protest.

"But what about the smeet?" Zim asked.

"Look, I just found out about that two days ago. it's not going to be due for a long time." Ileen snapped quietly at Zim.

"And Anie?" Zim challenged.

"Red can look after her." Ileen answered.

and so, they called Red and got him to watch Anie, and they all took off to planet Dat, which just trails behind to Commander whenever they go to different galaxy no matter what.

**NOT THAT LONG, BUT IM HAVING TROUBLE THINKING OF IDEAS…..PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. THE TITLE OF THE CHAPTER DOESNT MATCH

**NOT MUCH TO SAY….PLEASE REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE PLACE OF THE MURDER**

KIR'S POV:

Kir sighed as she watch Chir, Nib, Fiz, and Jell-0 climb into the ship. Next to them, Zim, Ileen, and their robot, Gir, were getting into their own Voot cruiser.

"Chir, you're driving." Kir stated. He didn't protest, and climbed into the ship next to her. It was going to be a long ride back to Dat, even if it was in the same galaxy. They had moved the Commander along with Dat closer to Earth incase the Irkens decided to turn on them again. And in 2 months, the Datens were leaving and going back to the galaxy the left before they came back here.

CHIR'S POV:

Only a few minutes later Kir was asleep with her head on his chest. The ship was in autopilot, and Chir was able to watch Kir sleep, the steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, soft shine of her sky-blue skin, the gentle curl of her antennae. He wondered how such a magnificent Daten could ever love him. he smiled as he remembered how she used to ignore his very existence, and how she knocks the life out of someone if they annoy her. He was one of the few who got to see her gentle side, the side that shows love and compassion.

He was one of the few who saw Kir cry, and was one of the only who ever got to hear her sing. He would listen as she would sing a lullaby to Fay, and knew she almost never sings, let alone talks gently.

He remembered the song she sung.

FLASHBACK:

_Kir was on the Commander, putting Fay to bed. The newborn cried, not wanted to sleep. Chir listened to what Kir was murmuring, and that's when he heard her sing:_

"_Shush, my little star,_

_go explore your dreams_

_rest my little star._

_Tomorrow will come,_

_Sooner then you know_

_Shush my little star,_

_I will be here when you wake_

_My little star_

_Rest your tried eyes_

_You are loved_

_My little star" _(A/N: the song sucked. Im no song writer, okay? )

_Her voice was wonderful and by the time Kir finished, Fay was quiet and falling asleep! Chir left before she would find out that he had been listening. _

END OF FLASHBACK

He sighed blissfully as Kir wrapped one arm around Chir's waist. He fell asleep shortly after, his head back against the seat.

ZIM'S POV:

Zim didn't want to go solve a murder case for a Daten. Especially that snappy female….oh, how Zim hates her. But Ileen was making him, and he wouldn't challenge her. He was still worried about what would happen though. _no one solved this murder…what if the killer knows we're coming, and strikes while we're there…what if he or she kills Ileen….no! all those stupid Earth stories are getting to me again!_ A low growl escaped him.

"What are growling at?" Ileen asked.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Zim answered.

"If it isn't, then we'll leave. But think of what would've happened if the Datens didn't return in the first place. The Asurmas would have come, and we wouldn't be able to fight them off. and that battle might have still been going on if Kir hadn't shot that laser at the other beam." Ileen pointed out.

"Still. I don't like the idea." He grumbled. Ileen only shook her head and looked out the windshield.

NIB'S POV:

Nib couldn't believe he was doing this. he wasn't one to normally hold a grudge, but when someone stabs his sister, he wont forgive them. ever. Though he took his mind off that and watched his older sister sleep peacefully with her head on Chir's chest. She looked so peaceful, and hopefully would be in a better mood then when she was when they left. He had to admit, Fay was a handful. Even as a newborn, she was a huge handful for Kir, specially because she didn't know what to do. She never got advice from her mom sense she was never aloud outside.

Though now Fay wasn't so young, she was about 1 year old in human, and would still scream every time she squeezed her blanket, even in the middle of the night, and scare the life out of Kir. It wasn't often Kir get scared, but late at night when she's sleeping and Fay screams as loud as she does, Kir think someone's trying to kill her queet.

Kir hardly slept now, staying awake to make sure no one was scaring Fay to make her scream like that, but it was the blanket. Ever sense the war, she had been jumpy. Kir still didn't fully trust the Irkens, and was worried that an Asurmas may still be roaming around. Sense then, she stopped sleeping, and it was really taking a toll.

But, like the others, it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

**I KNOW THIS WAS A STUPID AND POINTLESS CHAPTER, BUT I CANT THINK OF ANY IDEAS! HELP ME! GIMME YOUR IDEAS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS USELESS CHAPTER….**


	4. AN THE DATEN EMPIRE DEMANDS IT BE READ

**For all who actually follow this story, 3****rd**** one after A Life of Lies and Return of the Former Ally, you should thank Invader Elze, because if she hadn't continued asking for me to continue this, I would have just let it get old on collect dust. But, that's not possible when it's all saved in the computer, but when you fall UP stairs twice in one day, then anything is possible. **

**Now, i made a promise that I would finish this story. I don't think it'll be as long as the others, and defiantly not as long as BAD DAY, so just be glad im continuing it at all. Life isn't easy in my family any more sense my dad passed away on December 28, and I have to help my mom take care of my 5 year old sister, and the cats, dog, fish, and my lizards, and keep up with skool, AND work on my other fan-fics. I most likely wont make many more Invader Zim stories, because im out of ideas for them, but I am currently working on an Invader Zim/ Percy Jackson crossover story, and one that's less Percy Jackson, but more of Greek Mythology and Invader Zim, and by that, I mean the Greek Mythology is Hermes, the Greek god of thieves, liars, merchants, Shepard's, Messenger of the gods, and the one who leads the dead to the Underworld. **

**Im sure by now you've guessed I've been into Greek Mythology and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**But before I can start on this again, I need ideas. GIVE THE IDEAS YOU COME UP WITH FOR THIS STORY TO ME! THE DATEN EMPIRE DEMANDS IT! AND KIR IS THREATENING ME NOT TO SAY WHAT THE PUNISHMENT WOULD BE FOR YOU INVADER ZIM FANS IF YOU DON'T OBEY THEM! THAT MADE NO SENSE, NOW WHY AM I STILL IN CAPS LOCK!**

**Okay, you heard the threat by the Datens. I need ideas, and I need them quickly. **

**Also, if you know of any other of my uncompleted stories that you want me to update, and you have ideas for it, feel free to PM me, and TELL ME THE IDEAS.**

**New poll, if you could so kindly vote. **

**And, does anyone know how the whole 'Operation Head Pigeons' is going? **


	5. ARIVING

**Wasn't that a disappointment. Only one person sent in ideas. Which means, it aint gonna be a very long story. Now, as my math teacher would say, SLACKERS!**

**No offense, but really people? *sigh* whatever. Enjoy the story.**

**The REAL chapter 4**

**THIS PLACE SUCKS**

**(A/N: by the way, this story will now be in 1****st**** person POV from who ever I decide will explain stuff. And the violence in this story may be bad for young minds under the age of 8yrs, because it will most likely mainly be from Kir's POV and anyone who's read the other stories with her in it, know she doesn't mess around and tolerate disrespect.)**

**Kir's POV:**

I cant believe I let Chir talk me into trying to solve a murder case –that hasn't been solved in over 2,000 years- and with _Irkens._ I HATE them. And the fact that the female Irken is expecting an –as they call it- smeet, isn't going to make this easier. How I know? IM A HEALER, HOW DO THINK I KNOW! As the commander came into view, we got a call from one of the workers. I sighed. I hate answering these things.

"Ship number 4328 to Commander. Hurry this up, so I cant strangle Chir!" I snapped.

"Commander to ship 4328. Do I really need to ask who's in this ship?" anyone who could ever mistake that voice is a complete brain-dead moron.

"Itt? Shouldn't you be healing someone, not hailing people from the Commander?" I asked, irritated.

"Well, yeah, I should…..but Tiz said she'd cover for me!"

"I can tell Gazm that you're disobeying the laws our race have obeys for millions of years."

"Please don't!"

"Then let us through, and –although I hate their very existence- don't shoot the Irkens down either. I prefer to let them die under my claws instead of lasers."

"Kir!" Chir snapped at me.

"What? it's true!" I replied to him.

"Uh…sure…I gotta go! Tiz is coming, and she looks mad!" and with that, the message ended, and once again it was quiet.

A few minutes later, after causing some property damage with my brother's 'amazing' driving skills, we arrived at Anie's old house. It had remained untouched sense the officers quit searching for clues as to who killed her, about 1,985 years ago. the windows were darker then the other houses surrounding it, the dim moonlight on our planet giving it an ominous glow. Because Dat has no sun, and only two moons, we have better eye sight then any other race we've ever come across. And how that ties to solving murders, is because we don't see as humans and other races do. Our eyes sense the heat, and make the colors that way. The hoter something is, the brighter it is. But the colder, the darker. But we can see the thinnest lines and smallest details, making it nearly impossible to trick us, or hide something.

Plus the fact we can smell, hear, taste, and feel things 50 times better then an Irken, and 500 times better then humans. Meaning, whoever killed my sister, clearly knew all that (And Datens keep all information about us hidden from any other life form, in order to make us the most feared and obeyed Empire to ever exist), for if he or she didn't, we would have tracked the killer down with on of our Shearletras, a giant, dragon like animal we ride on during wars, much like a horse, though far more dangerous, immortal like us, and with a deadly taste for blood. nothing can escape the jaws of an angry, hungry one and one that isn't trained by the age of two, is normally killed, for it's too dangerous.

"One of these days, Chir, we have to take Fleara and Nuru down here. If we cant figure it out, then they might." I weaved my claws through his for a second, a motion all females do on my planet as a way to seek comfort from our mate.

"Fleara and Nuru….i think we need to find more food for them…last time I went to go see Fleara, she tried to bite me." he said, squeezing my hand.

"Fleara tries to bite almost anyone."

"She doesn't bite you."

"Because she knows if she tried, after I burn her horns off, Nuru would kick her a-"

"No bad language, Kir. This isn't Earth." Nib interrupted.

"I was going to abnormally large head."

"Sure you were. Now stop talking about your Shearletras, and come on."

"Only Nuru is mine!"

"WHATEVER!"

"Did you just yell at me?" I growled, my eyes slowly changing into a brick red.

"Uhh….no…?"

I slapped Nib in the face, then got out of the ship, Chir closely behind, no longer holding my hand. I looked up at the house, sorrows that haunted me for uncountable years threatening to overpower me, and send me into a dark pit with no bottom. The Irkens climbed out and looked up at is as well.

"Come on. Lets get this over with."

**I know, it's short. Well guess what? maybe if you people could send in more ideas, the chapters will get longer! **

**Sorry, im a bit snappy. Too much stuff going on at once….moving in 5 months, clearing land in school, practicing barrel racing (On a horse that has a bad attitude) and still trying to get over the fact that this time, my dad wont come home after being gone for a year, like when he was in the Army…..dont blame me for making this story a bit crappy at times, because my mood can be crappy, and sometimes I just don't feel like typing. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I will not update until I get AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS.**


	6. TAKEN

**Chapter 5**

**Kir's POV**

The Irkens got out after us and stretched. I couldn't help it. I kicked Zim in his stomach. Squeedly Spooch. Whatever the heck they call it. He grunted and doubled over.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"For not dying in the battle with the Asurmas." Then I walked off to where my brother was.

"Didn't Gazm say we cant kill anyone?" he stated.

"Saddly. But he didn't say anything about kicking them."

"Smart."

I looked up at the house that I used to go to all the time when I was younger, only about six years, and the home of my only sister who would give me the freedom I had wanted. I could still remember the times I would come here and run around while my sister Anie would chase me around and play with me as if it only happened yesterday.

As Chir walked by, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back so I could hiss in his ear, "I would watch your back for the time we're in here, because if anyone gets on my nerves, you're first on the list to pay."

"Why me?" he squeaked.

"Because this was your idea."

"Good to know you still love me."

"It should be good to know I didn't kill you yet."

"That's another good thing."

I walked up to the door, each step making my ankle throb because of how long I've been sitting. Unlocking the door with a spare wire from one of my lasers, and swung open the door, watching the light of the moons shimmer through the living room. blood still stained the floor and walls. We all entered in silence, looking around at what used to be such a fun place.

"Don't touch anything." I growled.

"Where's the light?" Zim asked.

"Don't you know anything? Datens don't need light to see. We have no sun on our planet, only two moons. And we see perfectly fine." I stated.

"Yeah, well we don't!"

"Just another weakness for Irkens." I said as I walked down a hall with the others close behind me. I stopped when I found the room where she was found dead. Something didn't feel right. I felt like something was missing. Like half of m had disappeared…..

"Chir?" I looked around behind me. Ileen, Zim, Nib…no Chir.

"Nib, where did Chir go?" I asked.

"I don't know. I thought he was right behind me." my brother shrugged. I pushed past them and back down the hall. When I came to the living room, I froze. There was fresh blood on the floor.

Nib caught up to me and stared at what littered the floor. There were pieces of Chir's uniform. And half of an antenna.

"Not good." Nib stated. He looked over at me, but I was frozen. I couldn't move, speak, or even believe what I was seeing.

"Kir…."

That's when something else took me over. The same rage I felt when Pip died. The same anger I felt when I watched Gazm fall in the line fire. But worse then that.

NIB'S POV

I knew that look my sisters eyes. It was the fire that had burned in her heart for the thousands of years she'd been an invader. it was consuming her. Whoever had killed our older sister, and whoever had Chir, was going to be in one heck of a situation when Kir found it…..

**Short, I know. please review.**


	7. PRISONER

**Violence. I cant have a story without randomness or violence. This one, violence.**

**Chapter 5**

**Kir's POV**

He better be alive, or I'll kill him twice. That Moron! WHY didn't he stay up in front with me! now he's possibly dead somewhere, and whoever killed my sister clearly didn't die yet. Now he or she was after my mate. And apparently after a slow, painful death, which I will gladly give it. I looked back at the blood on the floor, and saw flashes of the Battle of Earthanor, millions or miles away from here, when Chir had stood by me almost the whole time, before I even admitted I liked him, and how he had killed Mib when the jerk tried to kill me when I couldn't breath and was dying. I remember how he hadn't let Azock hurt me when the others had left, and how he seemed to come out of nowhere just as the insane healer tried to cut my antennae off.

I never realized how many times he had saved me before. How many times I ignored him. how hurt I was when Pip died in war with Irkens, and how scared I was when my sister first died…..

I had to sit down then, or I would've fallen over. The couch seemed hard as stone. I felt like I was sweating uncontrollably in heat so intense that there was no measurement for it. Datens don't sweat….our planet is supposed be to cold, below zero during most of the year. If we got cold, we had blankets. I couldn't hear what my brother was saying, but I saw his mouth moving. I saw the two Irkens, idiots as they are, come out from the hall way. Why couldn't they have been taken away? Why couldn't it have been ME who was kidnapped? Chir did deserve to be kidnapped.

"-find him. We can get the Shearletras. Fleara would go to ends of the galaxy if it meant saving Chir. You know that. Or Nuru. He'll do whatever you tell him without giving a problem. They have stronger noses and sense where their riders are at all times…..maybe someone saw Chir being dragged away." Nib tried to comfort me. he sat next to me, but all I could do was lean over and put my head on his chest.

NIB'S POV

i was used to her putting her head on me by now. With all her mood swings, she would at times just break down. I found it surprising sometimes, when I think back, that with all the horror she's been through, everyone who pretended to be her friend then turned and left her, after all the crap she's had to put with, that she hadn't crawled away and faded yet. Or jump in front of a blade and let it take her life. How could she stand it all? how could she push through and deal with all of what she's been through and whats surely coming…..

A shaky breath came from her, and when i looked down, her eyes were closed tightly. She was trying to hold back the tears. If the Irkens weren't here, then she would've let it go and cried. But with them here, she didn't want to. It was that stupid pride of hers. Finally though, a few tears escaped and fell.

"Why don't you two go look around and see if you can find anything?" Ileen suggested.

"No." Kir lifted her head and opened her eyes, which were dull and shimmered with sorrow and….fear. The one emotion I've never seen in her before.

"This could just be a trap. Whoever the killer is could've kidnapped Chir so he could spilt us up and kill us off one by one." she said, wiping her eyes.

"But we'll find stuff quicker if we spilt up." Zim argued.

"Yeah. We'll find out DEATHS quicker if we spilt up." I snapped.

"Not if we go in pairs of twos!" Zim snapped back.

"Numbers wont make a difference! A single Daten could take out ten other people of a different race within ten minutes! We're trained for war, built for war, and have war in our blood! There's no way me or Kir would defend ourselves and an Irken! It's every race for themselves!" I flashed back. Zim was about to say something back, but then we both had smacked in the head by Kir.

"SHUT UP! It's my planet, and my empire, we do as I say. We're staying together, you're all listen to me and don't dare to question what I say!" Kir snapped, her once sad eyes now jet black with anger and threatening anyone to challenge her. No one did.

"So….what do we do?" Ileen asked quietly.

"Shut up and let me think." Kir grumbled. Great. She went from upset to ready to kill anyone at any second. 

That's when we heard a crash from the kitchen. Followed by a stream of curses. Without a word Kir sprang up and crept over to the door way. We followed silently.

KIR'S POV 

Who the heck is in this house? Im going to kill them. they will die as soon as I get my claws on them and find out where Chir is. And if he's alive. I peeked into the kitchen, where some guy who I've never seen before was silently walking toward the knives.

I twitched the tip of antenna to Nib, which a signle to stay. They wont let you go to war if you don't know the signals, and Nib has been in war with me before. Through the corner of my eye, I saw him nod and tell the Irkens what that meant. I walked forward slowly, keeping to the shadows, hoping that the idiots I was with wouldn't make a noise to give out my position. The legs that Datens would keep folded up –the extra 8 we had, much like spiders, but ours could fold up and keep hidden- unfolded from my back, slipping through hidden holes in the backs off all uniforms, lifted me onto the ceiling. Most other races (mainly humans) would think hanging from a ceiling in a 'dress' would be a bad idea unless someone wants a boy looking up their dress. I do not wear a dress, it is a uniform made to look like a dress, but it has pants under it. so no one will see anything.

When I was above the stranger, I lowered myself down silent, and the second he turned around, he had a laser pointed at his forehead.

"You're not going anywhere." I growled.

"There's only one of you. I can easily take you!" he yelled at me.

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh." I said sarcastically. "You have no idea who I am. You have no idea how much pain and horrors I am going to put you through. Now, I'll speak slowly so you can understand. Where…did…you…bring…Chir." I growled.

"I don't know who you're talking about." He growled. by now, we both had jet black eyes.

"The other moron who I was in here with. The one with a bend in his left antenna. The one who was in the back of the group, behind the Irkens. Where is he?" I was losing my patients. The exact reason why I didn't want to be Darkest. But of course, Gazm had to be killed because of those stupid Asurmas….Asurmas. the war still had yet to heal. I couldn't help but remember how Chir had lost sight in his right eye, and how I had lost my right foot. Well, Chir's eye was somehow getting better…..just one of those things no will understand. He could see from it, but it was blurry.

"Never seen him." he growled at me.

"You expect me to believe that. I've seen so many liars in my years. I know a liar when I see one." I growled.

"I've been around longer then you have, missy. I know so much more."

"Do you know this?" I asked innocently.

"Know what?" he looked at me confused.

"That if you try to lie to me again I will send you on your way to slow, painful death in whatever ways I can think of." I answered him, still keeping my voice innocent and sweet sounding. He raised his antennae in confusion.

"Who says something like that, that sweetly?" he asked.

I pushed him violently back, all innocence gone. I would keep this up, seeming innocent, then dangerous, until he grew tired of it.

"I do, now tell me where Chir is, darn it!"

"I don't know who you're talking about!"

"May you rot in the darkest pits of the foul underworld of Blamaka!" I cursed. 'Blamaka' was a star that always seemed to follow our moons' gravitational pull. It was the equivalent to Earth's hell.

"What lady speaks in such a foul way!" he exclaimed.

"No one ever said I have to be lady-like." Back to being innocent. "And being Darkest gives me the advantage. So, can you please tell me where Chir is?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I HAVE NO IDEA WHO THE HECK CHIR IS!" he yelled at me. Forget my plan of acting innocently, now he got on my nerves. He kicked me then.

I swung my foot up and kicked him in the face, pinned him to the floor.

"You listen to me now. I know you've heard of the name 'Kir' before, no?" I kept my voice an icy calm.

"Yes. I have heard that name. sense I was a young queet she's been my hero. I would tell myself I wanted to be just like her!" he growled at me.

"Guess who you're talking to now, then."

"Some foul female you has no manners." He spat.

"I thought I was your hero." I sneered.

He looked so confused.

"I AM Kir, you retard! Now tell me now, before I change my mind and kill you now, _WHERE IS CHIR?" _I yelled at him.

"Then kill me now, because im not telling you!"

"Then have fun in Blamaka." I hissed. "NIB!"

my brother came running.

"Get me a chain." I smirked at the look of fear on the others face. Nib got me the chain without question, and I tied it around the throat of the idiot who took my mate, and possibly killed my sister.

"Lets go find Fiz. He has a mind to search." I said, yanked on the chain, forcing him up.

"What's your name?" I asked the chained one.

"H….Haz." he stammered.

"Well, Haz. You are now a prisoner of 'your hero' and Darkests."

He looked from me, to Nib, and back again.


	8. BYE BYE, HAZ!

**Im getting tired of the 'one-review per chapter' when this story is on 4 peoples alerts, and hardly anyone updates anymore, so this stays on the first page for a while, and yet, no on reads it, and if they do, they just don't care to review. **

**How can people expect me to finish this with a good ending without motivation? Really, people, be nice, and review for a change.**

**This chapter is going to be short because of lack of ideas and reviews. Also a bit of lack of interest. **

**Chapter 7**

**Rescue**

KIR'S POV

We went to Nib's house, where Swe was watching Fay and where I left Fiz. Now, I love my queet, but I was NOT looking forward to the screaming every five seconds. espcailly when I'm stressed. This will not end well….well, at least not for anyone who gets in my way and annoys me.

NIB'S POV

I watched Fiz scan the mind of the Haz while Kir paced around with Fay clinging tightly to her as if the child thought Kir would never come back. Of course, at times I wouldn't put that past Kir. There's been several times when I was little that she would leave me home alone for at least three days and come back with a broken foot. Again. She breaks her foot a lot. That's when something popped up on the screen showing us Haz's memory.

"Kir….you should come see this. Fiz, stop there."

I was still surprised with what this robot could do. He was unbelievable.

"Why?" Kir walked over, shifting Fay's weight a little in her arms. I still wasn't used to her carrying about a queet.

"I have a feeling this is going to make you mad, and so I suggest you put Fay down." I stated. She slowly put the young Daten on the ground.

"Nib, what the heck is it that you want me to see, or like Haz, your head will chopped off and possibly hung above my bed." She growled, walking over so she was next to me. If looks could make galaxies explode, this galaxy, along with every other one surrounding it would've exploded in 1.1 picoseconds. Which is one thousandth of a thousandth of a second. That is fast.

She clenched her fists and I scooted away a little, because if her anger overflowed, we were all dead. And then, within a second, she had Haz pinned to the wall, claws digging so deep into his skin, ripping through uniform, that the blood poor down his arms and dripping off Kir's elbow. Her eyes were so black I didn't think it was even a shade of black, and they were narrowed to slits. Her razor sharp teeth glittered with a poison that only females can produce. The poison was strong enough to kill off a whole planet if it got on someone. Really, it would make that person really sick –beyond cure- and then whoever was within a mile of the person who was infected would get sick, and would spread like that. Of course, this only happened if someone really makes a girl Daten mad.

"If he's dead, I swear by the life of every Daten in the universe, that I will track down anyone with any relation to you, slowly torture them until they die, and then laugh when I shoot them all to Blamaka. But your body, I will dig up and torture beyond death. Target practice maybe. Perhaps feed the remains of that to Shearletra. Koru would love to taste fresh blood...yes. I like that idea." She hissed.

"I…I can't believe I used to think of you as hero! You're a blood thirsty monster!" Haz stammered.

"Maybe so, but it's kept me alive all these years, and really comes in handy sometimes." Kir stated matter-of-factly.

"Mommy? What are you doing?" Fay asked, tugging on Kir's black invaders uniform.

"I'm busy killing somebody, Fay. Go sit with Nibbles." She said. Why must my sister be so violent?

"DON'T HURT ME!" Haz wailed.

"Too late." And with those final words, Kir ever so kindly smashed the back of his head against the wall, kicked his stomach, punched him the eye, snapped his neck (and he didn't die yet), and finally ended with a stab to the forehead by Kir's dagger. Wow, she hadn't used that in a while. She let go him and he dropped limply to the floor. Swe shook her head.

"Now look at the floor! And I just mopped! Really Kir, do you think it's a good idea to kill someone in front of your daughter?" Swe sighed.

"Yes, I do. Fay, don't kill anyone unless I say it's okay. Fiz, lock down on that location and find out the coordinates. Nib, clean that for me, if you will. Shorty and Ileen, stay out of everyone's way and don't dare come near me or you'll share his fate." She pointed down to the bloody body of Haz, then stalked off.

"Im going to go find you when im done cleaning this." I warned her.

"Whatever. I don't care." I could the strain in her voice. She more afraid then she was letting show.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

I walked into the room I knew Kir was in. the room Swe kept for guests, and where I would normally stay when I came here. she was sitting on the bed, shaking staring out the window toward one of two moons move lower in our sky. The one we called 'Garettafar-morettago' meaning 'Watchful-eye'. It was our equivalent to what humans call 'Heaven'.

"He used to take me to that hill down the road from my house to watch it rise every star-cycle." She said quietly.

"He's alive. You said before we fought the Asurmas, that you wouldn't go down without a fight, or without taking me and Chir with you. We agreed that we would do the same thing. He loves you too much to leave you." I said, walking over and sitting next to her.

For half the night she slipped in and out of sleep, crying quietly when she was awake, and fitful when she was asleep. If only I could promise her Chir was still alive.


	9. PEACE AT LAST

**I think this will be the last chapter. Im not getting enough encouragement, nor the inspiration to continue it, and I have other stories I have to work on and finish. Im making myself a goal to not start any new stories until I finish the ones I already have.**

KIR'S POV

Explosion, explosion, violence, death, bombs, weapons, lasers, explosion, revenge, violence, violence, did I mention explosion? Something is going to blow up, and im gonna be the cause of it. And the cause of violence. Bloody, painful violence that will end in a pool of blood. Using Fiz, we tracked down where Chir was being kept. There were no guards (a stupid move on their part), but the doors were sealed shut and force field were up all around.

"How do you expect us to get in there and get him without be electrified to death! This whole idea is stupid. We should have just stayed on Irk. This is on place for Ileen to be right now!" Zim complained, pointing the last part to Ileen, who was looking closer to birth by each day.

"Well, she should've stayed with Swe! You both were warned before we got out here that Kir would go to the ends of the universe to get through those force fields, and I was dead serious!" Nib snapped.

"Shut up, all of you! It won't be too hard to break through that shield. All I have to do is shoot it at the right angle at the right spot, and it'll be down for a few minutes. Then we get in, get Chir, which he with the dummy Swe made last night, and after we get him to the Healers waiting just outside of explosion zone, we come back and wait for someone to come check on him. anyone who was smart enough to put up that shield must know that people will try to get in, and to keep anyone from noticing dead bodies outside it, they'd have to check on it every day at most to clean the bodies." I snapped.

"How do you know this?" Zim asked.

"I've been doing this kind of stuff for millions of years. I know how to break into buildings with force fields stronger then this one. Now stop complaining and shut up!" I growled.

But of course, as was my luck whenever something that was important to me ever happens, something just HAD to go wrong. We heard a grunt from behind us, and turned around to see Ileen sweating and falling back. Zim caught her before she hit the ground. Darn, I was hoping she would fall and hit her head hard enough to crack it open and leave the rest of us alone.

"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF DAT, NOW OF ALL TIMES!" A steady stream of curses followed soon after my 'oh-so-pleasant' frustration.

"Nib, take her back to the other healers waiting-"

"But what if something goes wrong when I'm getting her there! I know nothing about any of this! I trained for illness and physical injury, not girls delivering queets!" Nib protested.

"You face is going to be a physical injury if you don't get her out of here! I don't care if something goes wrong or not, because from experience I know it takes a while for any species to give live birth, and also from experience, you can move fast when something like that is happening! Back on Earthanor when I was sick- wait, that was Chir. But on the Medical Fleet you managed to get the IERT to my room in less then ten minutes, AND you managed to get me to the healers after the little episode on the Massive. Besides, if something goes wrong, who gives a crap! Shorty over there will help you move her, NOW GET HER OUT OF MY SIGHT!" I was absolutely in no mood for this crap. I've been through healing training, and I've been there when Irkens, Datens, or whatever other species who somehow got onto Dat were giving birth, and I've helped deliver them. That doesn't mean I like it, and I won't do it unless I have to.

Nib didn't argue this time, and with Zim, they headed down the hill at a quick pace. If I weren't so worked up right now, it would've been funny to watch. Zim is not even half Nib's height, Ileen is just a little past half, and watching the awkward waddle of Nib carrying Ileen with Zim "helping" on the other side, was just plain funny.

"Go help them Fiz." I told the small D.O.G unit.

"But Mistress, I should be helping you break into that building like I did on Earthanor when we broke into the school for the baseball bat you used to hit Mor with."

"Fiz, do as I say. And stop calling me that." The robot mumbled something, but then rushed off and took Ileen from them, carrying her at just the right height to where if the queet slipped out, it wouldn't die, but not too low. If it did fall, it would at least get brain damage. I guess that's better then nothing.

I turned my attention back to the building, looking for the one spot where the field seemed strong –which meant brighter- then the rest.

There! Right about the door. Morons. Aiming my laser with years of practice, I shot, and hit. There was a small explosion, and ran forward, blowing up the door and pausing to look around. The room was filled with boxes and crates, and in the back of the room, tied with chains, was Chir. His clothes were ripped and filthy (my definition for filthy is a lot worse then humans….I've seen filthy and I've had uniforms so dirty it's as if they were soaked in mood and blood and smell worse then 'fresh kitten crap' as humans might say). His eyes were dull, but open and looking at me. No, im not going to do what they do in those sappy movies and run forward and hug him.

Instead, I quickly walked forward, glaring at him, and growled, "If you ever dare do this to me again, Chir, I swear by the very life of Fay, your head will be hung above my bed and used as target practice while the rest of you is boiled and fed to the rabid rat-people on Blorch."

"I love you too." He muttered weakly, but I could hear the humor barely shining through. I just shook my head and knelt down by the chains, taking a rock and whacking the lock as hard as I could. Sparks flew, and Chir flinched with every clang of the rock against metal, but pretty soon, I had both his hands free. Now I only had to free his ankles, and get him to the healers.

"Does anyone come to check the force field?" I asked while I hit the chain again.

"Someone used to come every few hours. But he hasn't come for two days already. His name was Haz I think…"

"Oh, he's dead now. His face was funny as he took his last painful breath."

"You killed him?"

"Someone had to. I thought I'd be nice enough to take the job off anyone else's hands."

Chir smiles weakly –really, anything he did was weak right now.

About 30 minutes late I had him in the Healers, and I was called to help with Ileen. Of course, I could always say no and help with Chir, but if I saw one more bloody gorge in his skin I would've broke down. So here I am, sitting around Ileen's room, spinning on one of those spinning chairs, trying to pass time. Nib must've been thinking about something else, because he walked over to me, and because I was spinning, he ended up getting kicked where it hurt. I snickered.

"Apart from kicking me…..how's Chir?" he grunted.

"Alive, and if he dares to die on me now, I'll kill him five more times." I stated, and then continued my spinning.

"Whats with the spinning? You don't normally do anything most people see as fun."

"That doesn't mean in don't like chairs that spin! I just don't get to sit on them often." I defended myself.

"Yeah, okay. Sure. Just admit it! You're happy that Chir's not dead and you're having fun like every normal person does!" he said, stepping out of reach.

"In your dreams!"

"Say it!"

"Nope."

"Kir…"

"That's my name, and I'd like if you don't over use it."

"Say it!"

"No."

Then the idiot tackled me. I'll admit I squeaked a bit, but only because I wasn't ready.

"Get off me, you big lumbering idiot!" I pushed him off, but couldn't help but smile. He was my little brother, a complete pain in my butt, but he meant good….for the most part anyway.

"You're having fun."

This time it was my turn to tackle him. Pinning him the floor, I replied, "If you dare tell anyone, it'll be _your _head I use to target practice."

I let get up.

"So you are!" he exclaimed, jumping up while I sat back in the spinning chair.

After a few minutes, I muttered "Maybe a little."

"I guess there's a first for everything."

"OWW! Stop squeezing my arm so hard!" Zim's annoyingly high-pitched voice squealed.

"It hurts!" Ileen cried. A few of the other healers came in, giving me the perfect excuse to not go up. So instead, I took up my spinning again.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Kir's POV

I sat with Chir on the same hill he asked me the big question, the same hill of our wedding, the same hill we would go to every night. But this time, Fay was running around and playing the soft velvet that covered the surface of our planet. I was leaning on his shoulder, remembering the days before this whole mess started with the Irkens. Ileen had –saddly for her; I could care less- a stillborn, and had left with Zim in a silent depression. Of course though, being a girl, im not THAT heartless, so I pointed out she wont have to spend as much money or go through raising another kid, and she has plenty of years to try again.

I was perfectly fine with only one little demon running around the house, any more and I'd go crazy.

"Chir, if you ever dare leave me, for any reason, you'll die several times, and I'll make them as painful as I can." I said quietly, closing my eyes and snuggling into him.

"I would've never even thought of such a thing."

**IERT means 'intense emergency room team'.**

**Please review!**

**Thanks to all who read the story! **

**THE END **


End file.
